Sam Hoger
| birth_place = Eagle River, Alaska | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = 205 | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof= Bettendorf, Iowa | team = Miletich Martial Arts | rank = black belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 5 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = 6445 | footnotes = | updated = }} Samuel Earl Hoger ( ; born June 28, 1980 in Eagle River, Alaska) is a mixed martial arts fighter most notable for appearing on the first season of The Ultimate Fighter, a reality television series produced by the Ultimate Fighting Championship and broadcast on Spike TV. Hoger currently trains with Miletich Fighting Systems in Bettendorf, Iowa. Hoger made it to the semi-finals on the show without having to fight. His comments at the time suggested a calculated effort on his part to win the show by fighting as late as possible. In the show, he maintained a distance from others and made it a point to keep everyone confused, including his own teammates. He was eliminated by Forrest Griffin in the semi finals, after a close first round. In the second round, Forrest came out looking to finish, got Hoger in the clinch, knocked him down, and finished him with ground and pound. On the night of the finale, he won a unanimous decision against Bobby Southworth. Southworth was considered to be the best light heavyweight on the show by Chuck Liddell, Randy Couture, and Dana White, due to his Pre fighting experience he had at the time. Since the season one finale, Hoger has participated in several UFC events. In his first fight since the show's conclusion, at Ultimate Fight Night he faced Stephan Bonnar and lost a unanimous decision. He later faced Jeff Newton at UFC 56, winning the match by submitting Newton with a rear naked choke. In his next match at Ultimate Fight Night 4, he lost to The Ultimate Fighter season two competitor Rashad Evans by a split decision. Hoger's last match in the UFC was against Lyoto Machida in which he lost by decision as well. He beat Jason Dolloff at the World Championship fights via first round Knock-out in his comeback fight and then went on to Beat John Ivey by Kimura in the Urban rumble Championships to take their Cruiser Weight Championship Belt. Sam is a graduate of LSU with two Political Science degrees (Theory and Government) Class of 2002 and is currently studying for his MBA at St. Ambrose College in Davenport, Iowa. He was also the founder of the Brazilian Jujitsu Club at LSU.www.ufc.com/index.cfm?fa=TUF.historycast In 1996, Sam Hoger was awarded the Alaska State Medal of Heroism for saving a drowning teammate by Gov. Tony Knowles. , "The Alaska Almanac: Facts about Alaska" Edition 30,(2009) Nancy Gates Sam Hoger received his black belt from Ted Stickel of Gracie Barra Alaska on July 1, 2009, being only the second person to receive this distinguishing honor from Ted Stickel. Sam Hoger has opened up an MMA training center in Houston, Texas, which opened on April 13, 2009.http://www.hogermma.com/ The center offers different training events, including gi and no gi Brazilian Jujitsu, Muay Thai, MMA sparring at different intensities and others.http://www.hogermma.com/Schedule.aspx Mixed martial arts record External links * *IMDB page Category:1980 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American people of Panamanian descent Category:Living people